


Earth

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, bbs....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fault lines tremble underneath my glass house, but i put it out of my mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> song's earth by sleeping at last


End file.
